guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Defenders of the Forest
Overview Summary #Speak to Klaus in Drazach Thicket. #Speak to Leiber in Drazach Thicket. #Speak to Ex-Redemptor Berta in Drazach Thicket. #Keep all 3 volunteers alive. #Escort Klaus, Leiber and Ex-Redemptor Berta to the Eternal Grove. #See Baron Mirek Vasburg for your reward. Obtained from :Count zu Heltzer in House zu Heltzer Requirements :Befriending the Kurzicks Reward :*4,000 XP :*1,250 Kurzick Faction :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"Danika speaks highly of you, . You might not be a Kurzick by birth, but you are fast proving yourself worthy of becoming an honorary Kurzick. :By the grace of the gods, we Kurzicks have found a way to create juggernauts. For years, they have proven effective in defending our forest from the Luxons, but recently, those heathens have begun overpowering our juggernauts. The redemptors have prayed on the subject for weeks now, and at last, they say the gods have spoken to them: we must develop new, more powerful juggernauts. :You must gather three volunteers who are willing to become juggernauts, and escort them to the Eternal Grove, where the sacred transformation will take place. Head to '''Drazach Thicket' and gather volunteers Klaus, Leiber and Ex-Redemptor Berta. Then, take all three of them to the Eternal Grove. Do you think you can handle this task? I cannot stress enough that failure is not an option."'' ::Accept: "I won't let you down." ::Reject: "I don't want to be a part of this." ::When asked about quest: "If you really want to assist the Kurzicks, you will gather the three volunteers and bring them to the Eternal Grove. You'll find '''Klaus', Leiber, and Ex-Redemptor Berta in Drazach Thicket."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Klaus) :"Oh hello. Are you here to escort me to the Eternal Grove? Well...I can't say I'm not nervous, but I know I'm making the right decision. This is the first time in my life I've ever felt so of myself." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Leiber) :"So, it's time is it? Very well, let me say farewells to my wife, and we shall be off." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Leiber: "Anya, they've come for me. It's time to say goodbye. You know that I'm not a man of many words, but please remember that I love you, and that I do this for our family." :Anya: "Oh Leiber, I know that. I shall miss you so much, but I have never been more proud of you, and I shall make sure that our people never forget you and the sacrifice you have made." :Leiber: "Remember me, but don't mourn me, Anya. I want you to find happiness again...." :Anya: "Don't say that, Leiber! You'll always be my husband." :Leiber: "I need to know that you'll move on, Anya! I can't do this if I know you'll be mourning me forever. Please, promise me you won't do that." :Anya: "I promise, Leiber. But know that I will always remember you. I love you...." :Leiber: "I love you, too, Anya. Farewell.... Well, I suppose this is it, then. Let's go." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Ex-Redemptor Berta) :"You are here to take me to the Eternal Grove? Good. I am very eager to get on with this and once again gain the favor of the gods and my people. I shall find redemption and wipe away my sins...." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Sergeant Geinrich) :"Thank you for safely escorting these volunteers, . Leiber, Berta, Klaus...I am honored to meet all of you. The sacrifice that you make today proves that your souls are pure, and that you are worthy of walking among the gods. Forevermore, you shall be known as saints among your people. Let me know when you wish to enter the Eternal Grove. Baron Mirek Vasburg is waiting." ::Player response: "Let's go." :"When you are ready, I will take you into the Eternal Grove." ::Accept: "I am ready." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "Not right now." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Sergeant Geinrich) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :': "It's been a long time since we bested Shiro." :Brother Mhenlo: "I was thinking the same thing." :Brother Mhenlo: "I fear his return will not be long in coming." :Baron Mirek Vasburg: "You worry about things that will never come to pass." :': "Shiro is still a threat. The Afflication will return." :Baron Mirek Vasburg: "Nonsense. Shiro is gone once again, and with him the Afflication." :Baron Mirek Vasburg: "You should know. You were there." :Baron Mirek Vasburg: "Shiro is in the past. We must be mindful of the present." :Baron Mirek Vasburg: "The Luxons are the biggest threat to us Kurzicks, and it is to them we must shift our focus." :Kurzick Soldier: "Baron Vasburg! Baron Vasburg!" :Baron Mirek Vasburg: "What news?" :Kurzick Soldier: "Baron, the Luxons have breached the forest." :Kurzick Soldier: "They are on the march as we speak." :Baron Mirek Vasburg: "To the Eternal Grove! Protect the Forever Trees!" :Baron Mirek Vasburg: "Kill the Luxon invaders!" Reward Dialogue :", it is our duty as Kurzicks to keep the Eternal Grove secure at all costs. We've received word that the Luxon raiders are on their way to this area. We must not let them destroy this grove and the Forever Trees. Do you understand? Make your preparations, and I will see you inside the grove. If we survive, you have my word that the Great Houses will do as you ask." Followup :The Eternal Grove (mission) Walkthrough If you already have Brauer Academy on your map, it's easiest to start from there, via the south-west exit. Just follow the red path on the map, provided at the top of this page, to each of the three volunteers. Head west through point 2 (go past Leiber) to point 1, pickup Klaus, return to point 2 and then collect Leiber. Travel on to point 3 and gather Ex-Redempter Berta, then continue to the end of the red path and speak to Baron Mirek Vasburg to complete the quest and gain access to the Eternal Grove. Be careful as all three volunteers are significantly slower than your party. If you run out of targeting range of them, they will immediately stop at their location and will not move unless you come back within range. Doing a cursory clear of the area (refer to outlined path on map) before speaking to any of the Volunteers is a slower but much safer way of completing the quest. It is worth noting that you can talk to the volunteers in any order, but the marker for the next volunteer will only update if you speak with the previous volunteer. Upon speaking with any volunteer they will join your party as an ally, fighting with you against foes, taking damage and requiring healing. Henchmen healers will heal them. All three volunteers must survive to complete the quest. Along the path, the second volunteer at point 2 (Leiber) will take some time to say goodbye to his wife. You will need to wait for him to finish talking to her or he will be left behind. Also, just prior to the last volunteer, there is an area with a stream that is swarming with Mantis. That area has a 'trap' where an additional group will spawn from above next to the Mesmer boss. Be careful that they do not surprise you. It is possible to lure the boss out alone, kill him, then return and 'trip' the trap, lure the four mantises that spawn without aggroing anything else, finally returning to kill the other groups. Furthermore it is sometimes possible to hug the wall next to the waterfall, just off the path to the south, near the boss and squeeze past avoiding both the boss and the Mantis 'trap'. Once you pick up the third volunteer (Berta) continue south and bend counter-clockwise to get to the guard who will teleport you into The Eternal Grove. Notes *The Drazach Thicket portion of the Charting the Forests quest leads near the locations of the NPCs. *There are a fair number of popups along this route, so a fast-moving approach is only advisable if you have considerable damage dealing capabilities -- you will often wind up fighting multiple groups with this approach. *If concerned about keeping the NPCs alive, the most cautious approach is to follow the path, eliminating all the mobs first, then go back and speak to the volunteers. * This quest also spotlights pathfinding issues with NPCs. *If any fighting is going on around Anya and Leiber, Anya will say her whole dialogue before Leiber says his. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Kurzick points